Hold, Guide and Love
by TunaForDesert
Summary: A few days later, Seirin found their passing specialist locking lips with Shutoku's number ten in a deserted park. Both teens did not notice the gaping players and Riko had to drag them away from there. After all, it would be rude to invade their private moment, especially when Kuroko had that pained look and Takao looking frustrated. Warning: possible typos and grammar mistakes.


**A/N**: Writing keeps my head off my trouble, like now. That's all.

Start.

* * *

They were very subtle, Seirin and Shutoku thought. They did not actually made any effort to hide it but Shutoku's number 10 was just being friendly –_much_ friendlier, sadly, as they hadn't noticed- and the infamous phantom player of Generation of Miracles was just being his usual apathetic self so they just brushed it off when Takao greeted Kuroko with a hug when they ran into each other in another training camp. However, they _did_ noticed that Takao seemed to be very fond of keeping Kuroko close to him during the whole camp period. So it hadn't come as a surprise when Midorima finally snapped during dinner –Takao kept trying to feed Kuroko- and asked what in the world was going on between the two of them.

Kuroko ignored the outburst while Takao smirked mischievously at his partner, "Why, Shin-chan? Are you jealous of me?"

What followed next was Midorima's sputtering and the subject was dropped.

And was relived a few weeks later.

Takao was waiting in front of Seirin's gate, head bobbing up and down in beat with the music he was listening to using a pair of earphones. He suddenly snapped his head towards Kuroko and Kagami along with their team trailing behind them curiously seeing the Shutoku player. The raven grinned and bounced to Kuroko's direction.

"Kuroko-kun, let's go~~" his sing sang voice irritated Riko and Hyuuga as Kagami twitched.

Takao was about to grab Kuroko's wrist when Kagami grabbed his shoulder, a warning look on his face, "I don't know what the hell is your intention but harassing my partner every time you see him just irritated the hell outta me and coach and captain."

"Kagami-kun, he was not harassing me," Kuroko deadpanned, "and it's not 'me and coach and captain'. Your grammar is horrible," he added as an afterthought.

Takao laughed apologetically, "Woops, sorry, didn't notice that. Don't worry, don't worry, I'm not doing anything to Kuroko. We're just hanging out like friends."

Kagami shot him a distrustful look before Kuroko finally stepped in, "Don't worry, Kagami-kun. Takao-kun was just asking for tips for passing. I'm not as weak as I look. I can defend myself in case Takao-kun decided to do something…suspicious," the phantom player directed a pointed look at the hawk eyes owner as Takao innocently stared back.

The rest of the team caught the brief exchange and Riko intervened sternly, "Make sure you're not exhausting yourself. We need a fully rested passing specialist. If you're dead tired you can't even move a limb, I'm going to work you to your bone once you recovered. Understood?"

Kuroko looked subtly intimidated as he gulped, "Yes, ma'am."

"Yes ma'am!" Takao echoed cheerily as he dragged Kuroko away, looking too happy to be comfortable.

"Is it me," Furihata fidgeted, "or is Kuroko being….impolite towards Takao-kun as well?"

The rest of the team dwelled about that all night long.

Kuroko looked at his visibly tired teammates, all looking like zombies which created a pretty scary atmosphere inside the gym. The teal haired teen hid his face behind a basketball as his coach's scary face finally appeared at the door. His body shook slightly in fear what might have happened to his team.

_~FuckYeahTakaKuro~_

Shutoku was taking a break from training when the door to their gym was slammed open. They gaped as the tall figure of Touou's ace and mouth-watering figure of said team's manager stepped in, looking like they owned the place.

"Aomine? Momoi?" Midorima said in confusion. Momoi spotted him immediately and waved excitedly.

"Midorin~ Sorry for interrupting your team but this is _kinda_ important. Well, _very_ important, actually. My love life is at stake here," the way she said it with a bright smile but venom dripping voice made the team feared for their lives. Midorima's glasses were fogged as he nodded and silently retreated.

"Now," her bright eyes swept across the room, before they landed on Takao, "Ah, Takao-kun, sorry about this but can I talk to you for a second?"

Takao nodded warily before following her outside. Aomine yawned and looked at Midorima, "hey, think you still got some energy to spare? I've been bored for the past few days, didn't get enough workout."

Midorima snorted, "I won't waste my energy playing against you. Anyway, how did Momoi found out?"

The tanned teen shot him a disbelieving look, "Wow, I know you're kinda dumb but not to this extent. I mean, this is _Satsuki_, dude. That in itself is self-explanatory."

The taller player looked offended, but decided Aomine was not worth arguing with as he replied coolly, "I just didn't think she would seek Takao out herself."

Aomine burst out laughing as Shutoku just stared silently.

Takao came back with a deflated Momoi behind him. She looked ready to burst into tears hadn't Aomine ruffled her pink hair and said something too quiet for the rest of them to hear. Momoi nodded before she shot Aomine himself a pitying look. Aomine just smiled wanly before they said their goodbyes.

Takao looked visibly happy and satisfied for the rest of the day.

_~FuckYeahTakaKuro~_

By some luck or fate, Shutoku and Seirin once again ran into each other in a restaurant. Not long after they sat in a long line of table (and not so subtly ignoring Takao and Kuroko were once again sitting beside each other) before a cheery (and annoying to some people) voice called out.

"Kurokocchii~~"

Kuroko expertly evaded the incoming tackle behind him as the rest of them watched Kise not so model-like flattened his face against the wooden surface of the table. The blond moaned in pain as he raised his face, crocodile tears already forming.

"Kurokocchii! That was so mean~!"

A smack came behind the Kaijou's ace head. The model yelped in pain as Kasamatsu's irritated face appeared. The captain nodded to Otsubo and Hyuuga before went into full-blown lecture mode towards his underclassman. The rest of Kaijou's regulars just ignored the two and joint another table to the already long lines.

Kise's crybaby face suddenly turned sharp as he spotted Takao beside Kuroko. He turned around, ignoring Kasamatsu and curiously peered closer Takao.

"You…" Takao shifted uneasily with a strained smile as the rest of the teens watched the exchange. Kise tilted his head with a somewhat mischievous smile, "you're Takao Kazunari, I presumed? Man, Momoichii almost went ballistic when she first found out about you."

"Kise." Midorima's alarmed voice surprised the teens.

Kise stuck out his tongue apologetically, "sorry, can't help it. He's just too intriguing to be ignored. If Kurokocchii hangs around him, he must be something-"

"It's nothing, Kise-kun. Takao-kun and I are just normal friends. We hang around each other a lot because he's been asking for tips. Nothing more," Kuroko said sternly. Kise shot the teal haired teen a disbelieving look. Kuroko ignored him and drank his water. Kise shrugged and sat down with the rest of his team.

When they finished and were ready to part way, they all awkwardly tried to ignore the way Takao not so subtly asking to walk Kuroko home. Kuroko just sighed and dragged Takao, who was grinning like he'd just won a lottery.

They also ignored the pained and longing look Kise had on his face as he watched the two walked away.

_~FuckYeahTakaKuro~_

Shutoku and Seirin did not know how to react (though Kagami did as he cursed) when Akashi Seijurou entered the rented gym for the day with his Uncrowned Generals trailing behind. The redhead did not looked pleased as his teammates just curiously shot a look at the two teams.

"Tetsuya," Akashi's commanding voice echoed inside the gym.

Kuroko stepped forward, looking at his ex-captain with an innocent look, "Yes, Akashi-kun? Is there anything you need?"

Akashi frowned. He crossed his arms and called out once again, "Shintarou, would you please be so kind to explain why I didn't receive any information about this until this morning? And that was only because I called Daiki and he was mumbling something which sounded vaguely like 'fucking carrot's teammate with animal's eyes stole Tetsu'."

Midorima flinched at the vulgar sentence coming from his former captain. Kuroko was stunned for a moment for the same reason.

"Well?" Akashi tapped his feet impatiently.

The green haired teen sighed as he adjusted his glasses, "I figured it wouldn't interfere with Kuroko's career as a player. He's not that kind of person."

Akashi narrowed his eyes, "If I'm not mistaken, he left our team for the same reason."

Kuroko stormed out of the place. Takao followed but not before shooting a venomous look towards the captain of Rakuzan. Akashi was silently seething as he and his teammates left a few moments later.

_~FuckYeahTakaKuro~_

It just so happened that they ran into Murasakibara, all alone in the middle of Tokyo. The tall teen just looked at Kuroko for a moment, before ruffling the shorter teen's hair fondly, with a wistful smile that spoke of more than his childish nature. His parting words stunned Kuroko for a good five seconds.

"_As long as you're happy, I'm happy."_

_~FuckYeahTakaKuro~_

A few days later, Seirin found their passing specialist locking lips with Shutoku's number ten in a deserted park. Both teens did not notice the gaping players and Riko had to drag them away from there. After all, it would be rude to invade their private moment, especially when Kuroko had that pained look and Takao looking frustrated.

_~FuckYeahTakaKuro~_

Takao slowly pulled away, slightly mesmerized by that dazed Kuroko had on his face, although it disappeared a few seconds later and it was replaced by that familiar by now pained look.

The hawk eyes owner kissed the shorter teen's forehead, and whispered against his lips, "I wish I could take your pain away."

Kuroko smiled. He reached Takao's hand that was against his cheek and gripped it tenderly, "No, you've done more than enough. Thank you for listening to me and always being there with me."

Takao embraced him tightly, neither spoke for a moment before a soft whisper from Takao made him weak in the knees.

"_Always, Tetsuya."_

* * *

End.

**A/N**: Ehh…. I DON'T KNOW! DON'T ASK! This was supposed to be fluffy and cute and spreading cavities but….yeah, this turned out. Sorry, orz. For this and for the linebreaker. I just love those words.

Just…leave your thoughts. It'd be nice to read some nice words BECAUSE TOMORROW'S EXAM AND WTF AM I DOING HERE WHEN I'M NERVOUS AS FUCK?!


End file.
